Middle School Crushes Carry On
by pirateofdarkness
Summary: Berwald developed a crush on a cirtain Finn in the sixth grade, now that they're in High School, can he make Tino fall in love with him, or is Tino already there but in denial? AU High School


Ok, so my first fanfiction for my friend Libby. I know it's not the best, but I would greatly appreciate it if you did not come at me with the intention of burning me at the stake. Well here it goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the countries of Finland and Sweden

Warning: Human names used

This chapter: Prologue

Quick notes: I am aware this is short, however I feel this is justified since it is a prologue.

Tino. There he was. Sitting there all alone like he did every day, reading his novel. I wonder how many friends he has. So very friendly and polite was the little Finn. On top of that he was smart, practically a genius. Only a sixth grader yet he read like a scholar.

Berwald sat on the cherry stained picnic table inside his middle school's very outdated playground. His let his mind wonder about the little Finn for some time. Berwald couldn't seem to take his eyes off the shorter blonde. He thought about how nice and clean he always kept himself, and how he always seemed to know what to do.

As he sat on the table, he watched Tino brush aside his blonde hair and turned a page in his book with a slight flick of his wrist. The sun seemed to shower down on him, enlightening his angelic features.

Berwald felt his heart flutter, something it had never done before. His cheeks felt warm when he realized Tino was looking back at him. He stared at his shoes for the longest time, not daring to look up again, but wanting to see more of the Finnish boy's stunning face.

He heard someone sit next to him on the large table. Berwald didn't have to look up to know who it was."Hello! Your Berwald right? I'm Tino! Tino Väinämöinen! Yeah, I have a long last name, I'm from Finland! But I l-love it here to!" Tino paused for a moment and noted his rambling.

"I-I'm sorry! I've been told I talk too much when I'm nervous. Not that you make me nervous or anything! I'm sorry!" Tino wore a weak smile, and was practically shaking when he finished speaking.

Berwald decided he loved hearing Tino speak. It didn't matter what came out of his mouth, but whatever it was, he made it flow in the most adorable sort of way.

"'S f'ne. No n'eed t' be ap'logiz'ng." he spoke in his thick Swedish accent that all the teachers found hard to understand. Tino seemed to hear what he said easily. Berwald had liked to hear others speak. Unlike Tino, his words did not flow and seemed to be a miss manageable clutter.

Tino seemed to perk up when he realized that the Swede was not annoyed with him. "Well I'm sorry that this is the first time I have properly spoken to you! I just saw you looking really lonely. I thought you could use a friend!" Tino flashed Berwald a dazzling smile that caused the taller to blush a bright pink slightly.

Tino stuck out his hand for Berwald to shake, to which Berwald grabbed it slowly and cautiously. He was afraid he might scare Tino, or even crush his much smaller, smoother more petite hands. However their hands met and shook with a lack of crunching bones.

It was during this handshake that Berwald decide he liked the feel of the tiny hand in his. He felt warm and fuzzy, and never wanted this moment or feeling to end. He was starring at their hands when Tino attempted to remove his hand from Berwalds tight grasp.

Tino pulled his hand from the larger man's, with their eyes still locked. Tino jumped in surprise when the bell to return to class rang. He bid his new friend good-bye and ran off towards the school almost clumsily tripping over a younger student, and then apologizing.

Berwald sat there for what felt like forever. Astonished at what had just happened. He had never had so many emotions boiling inside him before. If was new to Berwald, new and interesting. He liked the feeling he got around Tino.

He stood up, straightened his jacket and regained his composure. Then let his thoughts be filled with Tino. He didn't know why, he didn't care why. He felt he needed to be around that boy or he might explode. He couldn't think straight. The only thing he now new for sure, about anything at all, was that that brilliant stunning Finnish boy,

Would be his wife.

Yes, this will be a high school fanfiction with other parings. I'm still not sure what parings, but I would like some ideas! Reviews would be greatly appreciated, but I will not get on my knees and beg for one or two. Maybe for five. Also, this was written on my phone, so please point out any spelling or grammatical errors! I really hate going over my own work, I never spot my errors. So if you review I thank you kindly, anyways, later!


End file.
